


Of rice and other tasty treats

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Characters Involved, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Hinata Shouyou doing his best, Improper Use of Food, M/M, Not What You Expect, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Setter VS Setter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Ingredients:*Rice*Miyas x2*Setters x2*Hinata ShouyouA recipe for disaster? Less likely than you'd think.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Of rice and other tasty treats

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus why did I do this.

"So you've got it, the first new rice of the year."

A steamy, meticulously prepared tuna-onion rice ball wrapped in nori is presented to Atsumu. His favorite flavor, a failproof method to placate his childish tantrums. This time his frustration stems from volleyball practice, improving his tri-wielding serve is taking more effort than he'd imagined, but when Atsumu sees a flashy technique he _must_ try it no matter what.

"Kita-san brought it last night." Osamu grins proud of his craft, the quality of the fresh ingredients combined with his cooking skills makes Onigiri Miya the best restaurant around.

"Yummy! I wish Shouyou-kun were here to try it."

"Why don'tcha invite him for dinner? Y'know I don't mind, he's pretty cute after-"

Atsumu scowls while gobbling up his rice ball, "Shaddap 'Samu, I noticed you hittin' on him behind my back."

"Don't tell me yer scared of Shouyou-kun findin' out I'm the better twin," he removes his cap rising a brow leaning over the counter, "Is that why you won't bring him to the restaurant anymore?"

"Like hell I would be, ya little shit!!" Atsumu shouts spitting rice on Osamu's face, "I'll invite him whenever you want!!"

"Tonight it is then. Tell him to bring friends along if he'd like to, we have enough rice for a week." It's a piece of cake for Osamu to get his way twisting words, his calmer demeanor is an advantage and he knows his brother wouldn't refuse a challenge. Specially if it's to boast in front of the person he likes, they've shared the same love interests way too often since they were small.

After some texting Hinata gladly accepts the offer, it's amusing to spend time with the Miya brothers, their ruthless banter is like watching live comedy and he always gets a laugh out of it. He sits on his old studying desk browsing through his contacts, who else would be interested in joining tonight?

"Hmm, if I have to choose it has to be someone who _really likes_ onigiri rice, trying 'Samu's cooking first hand is a priceless occasion!"

That narrows it down to two people —the most gluttonous— so hopefully it isn't much trouble to make dinner for everybody. Hinata's got basic knowledge to help at the kitchen if needed be, plus on the free days he's spent at the Miya's he observed Osamu make simple meals for them, it shouldn't be that hard.

"It's been a while, I wonder why 'Tsumu looked worried the last time we ate there." Opening his photo gallery to check the selfies they took at the restaurant he can't stop himself from laughing, "He makes a grumpy face whenever 'Samu gets in the shot, so adorable!"

A glance at the clock makes him rush to text the other two guests, though he hesitates for a few seconds. "They wouldn't cause any problems, right?" he mulls it over and over but he trusts they'd be on their best behavior thanks to the tasty rewards, "Nevermind that, I'm sure whatever happens will be super fun!"

Somebody should warn Hinata that too much of a good thing can be harmful, and in this case his extremely positive attitude will be the source of yet another dangerous situation. Will he make it out safely, considering he's greatly outnumbered this time?

\- - -

Late evening, Hinata has barely eaten anything since lunch, his stomach empty in preparation for the delicious onigiri he'll feast upon. He grabs his keys, slips on his sneakers and as soon as he steps out of the door the first of his dinner partners is already waiting outside.

"Come on Hinata, we gotta arrive to the train station in twenty minutes." Kageyama grins doing a softer expression than usual, "Let's hurry unless you'd rather eat cold onigiri."

"Woah, is that a smile I'm seeing Kageyama?" The redhead runs in front of him for a kiss, holding his hand to quickly get on their way.

"You know how much I like onigiri, of course I'd be happy right now."

"Hehe, I bet half of your thoughts are about food and the other half it's only volleyball!"

Kageyama laces their fingers with his eyes fixed ahead, "Nah, mostly about you...then volleyball."

"No need to butter me up bakageyama," he pouts as a blush takes over his face, he loves the sincerity even though it's still embarrassing to hear. _"Then I'm more important than volleyball?"_ he thinks smiling to himself.

"Just take the compliment boke. Anyways, are you sure it's okay if I come?"

Hinata looks at him slightly confused, "They said I could bring my friends, what's wrong with it?"

"You're a bit dense."

"Look who's talking!"

"Atsumu is quite the character, he might kick me out."

"Are you still sour about him calling you a goody two-shoes ages ago?"

"...I'm not." Oh, but the way he scrunches his nose in annoyance tells otherwise. It's not only that, what really pisses him off is the way Atsumu brags about being Hinata's setter like they belong exclusively to one another. If only he didn't have to travel out of town so often for volleyball matches things would be very different.

"Liar," Hinata chuckles at his spooky face, "Don't worry Kageyama, 'Samu's cooking is so amazing you won't have any spare time to argue!"

"I see, your strategy is to shut our mouths with food to keep us from fighting."

"Um, weeeell..." Guilty as charged, in practice it doesn't seem like a bad idea. "Promise me you'll try to enjoy yourself, and please be nice to them."

Kageyama huffs as if the doubt offended him, "That's what I'm planning to do, I'm going to eat to my heart's content."

"By the way 'Samu is the one with dark hair, just in ca-"

"I can tell them apart now you dumbface!!"

Hinata sticks out his tongue, letting go of his hand to run ahead, "Let's race to the train station, loser has to eat a spoonful of wasabi!"

They get in the train at the same time before it's about to depart, panting and exhausted flopping on the seats. Kageyama dozes off as he always does when traveling while Hinata gazes outside planning for tonight.

 _"I hope this works out...I wish they'd get along, bonding over dinner should be the perfect chance to get closer."_ He looks at Kageyama mumbling in his sleep, _"At least he promised to behave, but 'Tsumu acts difficult around other setters."_ It's a gamble, specially since Kageyama won't be the only setter to show up. Big risk, big reward, isn't that how it goes?

Hinata taps on his phone when the train approaches the Hyogo prefecture.

-Shouyou: we're almost there! :D

-Shouyou: are you at the station already?

An affirmative reply, for now everything appears to be going according to plan. The train halts at their destination and Hinata has to aggressively shake Kageyama to wake him up, dragging him out before they miss their stop.

"There you are," a voice calls for them from the resting area.

"Akaashi-san!" Hinata sprints tackling the man with so much energy they almost fall to the floor.

"Lively as ever huh?" he ruffles Hinata's hair kissing his cheek, getting a rib-crushing hug in exchange.

Akaashi had his doubts before joining, but seeing the redhead's smile added to his passion for rice was an offer too tempting to refuse. He had a taste of Onigiri Miya's cuisine for the first time the day he went to watch Hinata's debut in the Black Jackals, now he gets to enjoy both again, it can't get any better. In fact things could only spiral downwards from here if he's not careful by the way Kageyama is throwing side glances at him hugging Hinata.

"Good evening Kageyama-san, it's nice to see you," he escapes from the tight grip to bow politely.

Kageyama bows in the same manner, "Yeah, nice to see you too Akaashi-san."

No familiarity whatsoever, though they're at least friendly towards each other. Hinata feels proud of them acting like reasonable adults, he knew Akaashi would be perfect for this situation, he's always calm and collected. Sadly the cautious part within his mind says peace won't last long once they meet with Atsumu.

Meanwhile at Onigiri Miya the mix of scents has started to lure people from the street, too bad the restaurant is closed for business except for their upcoming guests. Osamu is completing the final touches for the banquet, he's never prepared such a huge amount of rice —onigiri and sushi alike— and the outcome is downright mouthwatering.

"Yer goin' kinda overboard there 'Samu," a sneaky hand belonging to Atsumu tries to snatch a rice ball, but his brother swats it away faster than he can execute the thievery.

"Watch yer manners, you'll eat when our guests arrive."

Atsumu sulks like the big baby he is, typing on his phone to beg Hinata to get here faster, then glaring back at Osamu. "Why aren'tcha lettin' me help? Could've finished preparations like an hour ago."

"I'm not ruinin' my reputation by lettin' yer hands near the rice, if you want to do somethin' useful set the table."

"Asshole." With a long face the blonde places the glasses, two bottles of sake and some typical Japanese appetizers in the middle.

Osamu scrutinizes him as he does it, "No plates yet, I'll do that when I serve the mains."

"Tsk, who are you tryin' to impress?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"The fuck does that mean?!"

The last batch of onigiri and sushi is finally done and Osamu smirks with a cocky look at his brother, "You'll see soon enough."

Exactly as he says that someone starts knocking on the door to the restaurant. The closed sign is hanging outside so it can only be Hinata and friends. Osamu takes off his apron, work cap and washes his hands while Atsumu sprints to open the door. His face speaks volumes when he sees who his 'friends' are.

Hinata tiptoes to greet him with a kiss, "Hi 'Tsumu, sorry for the wait!"

"Huh, why are they-" he doesn't have time to object, Hinata steps in with the other two following behind.

"Thank you for the invitation Miya-san," Akaashi says with a kind expression sniffing on the delicious scent as he enters.

"Hold on a min-"

"Hey, uh, let's have a good time." Awkward, true to Kageyama's style.

As expected Atsumu snaps easily, "What the hell Shouyou-kun, I said to bring your friends, not _boyfriends!_ "

Hinata gets jumpy before he can even sit at the table, "You didn't specify who I _couldn't_ invite 'Tsumu."

Walking near him Osamu crosses an arm gently around his shoulders, "Sorry about that Shouyou-kun, my stupid brother wanted to be the only _boyfriend_ here, you just ruined his plan."

"Shit, get yer paws off him 'Samu," he grunts slamming the door shut, he can't simply ask them to leave now, can he?

"Let me remind you I'm the owner of this restaurant, better be nice or else I might kick yer ass."

The air is heavy with tension, the twins are having a staredown while Kageyama and Akaashi are standing besides the table unsure of what to do. There's silence for a while until Hinata decides someone has to fix this situation, why does it always fall on him?

"It's my fault isn't it?" All the attention switches to Hinata, he's looking at the floor making such a sad face their hearts twinge in hurt. "I only wanted to have a fun dinner with the people I like...but I guess I should've asked you first 'Tsumu."

Osamu glares at the blonde, the unspoken message clear as day, _"Apologize right now."_

"N-no, I overreacted Shouyou-kun, I'm an idiot...what matters the most is that yer happy," he looks to the side feeling the shame on his burning cheeks, realizing he was the only one freaking out. "So let's enjoy dinner together as you said, yeah?"

Hinata brightens up immediately, his wide smile dissipating the tension in the room.

"Wow, this smells delicious," Kageyama interrupts them having a whiff of the appetizers on the table.

Even Akaashi looks impatient eyeing the food in front of them, "Yes, I'm a bit hungry actually."

"Please have a seat, I've worked hard to make this so I hope you like it," Osamu sits by Akaashi with Kageyama and Atsumu on the opposite side. The remaining spot is the central seat in between both, purposely left for Hinata.

They rush a thanks for the meal before digging in, the wooden tray in the middle offering gyoza, yakitori, harumaki, karaage...a little bit of everything to build appetite, not that it's necessary at this point. Hinata takes a bottle of sake pouring a glass for each of them, then rises his own for a toast.

"To the best onigiri restaurant in Hyogo, cheers!"

They clink their glasses, take a gulp, and Osamu glances at him with a smirk, "One more. To the cutest, most handsome redhead we've ever met."

Another clink looking at Hinata, his face getting warmer thanks to the dangerous duo of alcohol and praise.

Atsumu elbows Kageyama's arm catching his attention, whispering something on his ear. They lift their glasses in tandem, "To our best friend and favorite player in the world."

The sake vanishes quickly with every gulp, glasses nearly empty as Akaashi gives a closure to the toast, his eyes a bit blurry from the sudden intake of alcohol.

"To my former pupil, who I love very much."

Hinata covers his face in embarrassment, "Okay guys, stop right now or I'm going to die!"

A few more sips while gobbling on appetizers and the conversation starts getting cheerful, more comfortable as they get tipsier and their reticence against one another fades from their minds.

Even Atsumu starts laughing out loud while sharing old anecdotes, "Oh yeah, remember Japan trainin' camp Tobio-kun? That was a fuckin' blast, playin' setter for these beasts was so damn awesome!"

Kageyama assents drowsily, the drink is getting to his head fast, "It was cool, I remember the floors weren't made of wooden plank."

"Pfft- is that yer highlight of the whole trainin'? Yer a real weirdo."

"Nah, I also remember you called me a goody two-shoes."

"Heeey that was totally a compliment," he says as he leans an arm over his shoulder, "Let's get along, maybe we can take Shouyou-kun home later for some fun?"

"You mean..."

Osamu frowns listening to his lewd suggestion, "Yer not allowed to take Shouyou-kun _anywhere_ tonight 'Tsumu."

"Son of a-"

"Don't bring mom into this."

Akaashi sighs in relief looking at Hinata, "Training camp huh, I had a great time teaching volleyball to the newbies."

"I'll never forget playing with you and Bokuto-san, I've idolized you both since then!" Hinata smiles at him and Akaashi gives him a half-lidded gaze so intense everybody can surmise what he's thinking.

"Hey, cut it down with the bedroom eyes Keiji-kun," an amused Osamu snickers seeing him blush.

"Isn't that what you've been doing too?"

"Hmm? I've been thinkin' that even with all this food Shouyou-kun here is probably tastier than anythin' I've got to offer."

"What, no way 'Samu!"

"He's much tastier." Everyone turns to look at Atsumu licking his lips, "Love it when he comes in my mouth."

There's a shared gasp of surprise between them, but the alcohol has erased their sense of shame to an irreparable point to bother ignoring the topic.

"...Yeah, it's really hot," Kageyama chews on a yakitori skewer as he speaks, "And he's loud too, I like the way he moans while doing it."

"Awa-wawa-what the- shut- shut up baka-bakageyama!!" Slamming down his glass Hinata tries to show how angry he is since the drinks have already impaired his ability to think or talk with coherence.

"Calm down Hinata, they're only telling the truth," Akaashi gives him a cheeky grin leaning an elbow on the table, "I should add you taste even better after practice, I'm a fan of salty flavors."

Atsumu nods fervently in agreement, "Damn right, sometimes I can't help draggin' him to the lockers to suck him off right away."

"You let yourself get blown in public places Hinata?" Bless his soul, Kageyama has no idea of Hinata's adventures but now he's definitely interested.

"Um, sometimes?"

"Yer a naughty boy Shouyou-kun, sounds like you get fucked plenty, or maybe yer the one in control." The interrogation keeps going and Osamu can't hide his curiosity, taking mental notes for future reference.

"He likes it when I'm on top," Kageyama blurts out without thinking and Atsumu follows suit.

"Shouyou-kun's cock is good but I'm used to be on top. What about you Keiji-kun, you sound like the receivin' type."

Akaashi ponders his answer for a bit, "Well...I like it either way, so long it's with Hinata."

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!"

They fall silent watching Hinata's endearing red face, a shaky hand gripping the now empty glass as he pouts furiously.

"Oh, the appetizers are gone," notes Osamu with a pleased expression, "It's time for the main course."

He stands up smiling at Hinata, "Shouyou-kun, mind helpin' me with somethin'?"

"Sure! What can I do?"

"Take off your t-shirt."

Wait.

What?

It's a fun sight how all the setters are left slack-jawed at the request. Not even Atsumu knows what's going on, his brother didn't let him help with the cooking and he suspects this is why.

"Do you know what nantaimori is?"

"A type of rice?"

"It's about how you serve it, perhaps it's better if I show you the specifics in practice."

"Er, I don't know, should I...?" he glances at Akaashi, he's usually the voice of reason and if he has to trust somebody's judgment that would be his.

"I'm sure Miya-san has done a big effort to prepare dinner for us, it would be rude to refuse." It sounds logical, but in reality he wants to find out where this is going if it requires Hinata to remove his clothes.

"Alright then," he takes off his t-shirt leaving it atop of the chair he was sitting on, feeling three pairs of eyes roaming over his body.

"Lie face up on the table, and don't move."

Faster than he'd ever seen the table is cleared of whatever items were on it by the setters, as if inviting him to lie there. They're strangely swift even being half-drunk, returning to their seats to rejoice on the sight up close.

Osamu takes two trays from the kitchen leaving them on the table. One is loaded with small onigiri, the other with sushi. He wields a pair of chopsticks and Hinata stares as he picks a piece of onigiri carefully placing it between his collar bones.

"C-cold, it's cold!" His body gets goosebumps and his nipples harden a bit at the chilly sensation, the men around almost choking on spit solely from the suggestive situation they've found themselves into.

"It'll warm up with yer body heat soon."

Next he makes a bee line of rice balls across his chest and abs down to his stomach, repeating the process with the sushi. The last touch is the thick sauce to dip the rice into —sweet and salty— leaving two creamy mounds on his nipples.

"Yer a freakin' genius 'Samu," the blonde picks up his chopsticks to grab some onigiri, Kageyama settling for sushi instead.

Hinata shuts his eyes hiding his face with an arm, "Isn't this kinda weird?"

"Usually you'd be completely nude for this," explains Osamu, "Wouldya rather take off your pants as well?"

"It's bad enough as it is!"

Akaashi has an interesting idea watching the others dig in the enticing feast, dropping his chopsticks on the table. He lowers his head aiming for the onigiri on his lower stomach, his breath brushing the sensitive area.

"Ah- that tickles Akaashi-san."

"May I?" he asks lolling his tongue.

"Y-yes."

He bites down a mouthful spreading some rice pieces around, which he makes sure to slurp away until there isn't a trace left. "Yeah...this tastes much better."

"Woah, yer quite darin' Keiji-kun, let me try that."

"Ah, we didn't try the sauce yet." Kageyama takes a lick of the sweet one making Hinata squirm at the graze on his nipple, munching on another piece of onigiri afterwards.

"Yer shiverin' Shouyou-kun, are ya still cold?" Atsumu smirks licking on the mildly salty sauce, except he doesn't seem to be interested in the food any longer, tugging at the perky bud with his teeth.

"No, I'm- that's not it," he bites his lower lip holding a whimper but Osamu is close enough to hear the erotic sound, getting terribly aroused from it.

"Feelin' good huh? Want it to be better?" he removes Hinata's arm going for a kiss, gentle at first brushing their lips yet Hinata's willingness urges him to be bolder, working their tongues savoring the aftertaste of alcohol.

Hinata keeps moaning louder as Kageyama, Atsumu and Akaashi finish the banquet served on his chest. Hinata's bare skin has become the star of this menu and he's getting devoured without a chance to retaliate with Osamu holding his wrists while they kiss.

"Fuck." Atsumu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, rushing to the kitchen fridge to bring a bottle of whipped cream Osamu saves for desserts. They exchange a knowing glance, then look between Hinata's legs at the obvious hard-on poking up.

Osamu breaks the kiss allowing Hinata some respite. "Fwaah...no more, there isn't any more rice..." his chest heaves as he gasps for air, letting his legs spread loosely on the table.

"Boke, you thought we'd be done without a proper dessert?" Hinata begins to regret inviting people with such an insatiable appetite, but he doesn't get the luxury to keep thinking when his bottoms suddenly get pulled down to his knees and his cock springs free.

"Wha- wait, what are you-?!"

His answer comes in form of a line of whipped cream sprayed throughout his lenght. The shock is too great for an immediate reaction, he leans his elbows on the table to gaze dumbfounded at the trio of setters. Atsumu and Akaashi are positioned to the sides with Kageyama between his legs, lapping at his cock in a team effort as if he were a popsickle.

"A-ah, mmnn- that's- ahnn, that's dirty."

Kageyama sucks him at breakneck speed until his jaw gets sore; more whipped cream gets sprayed, Atsumu goes next and he leaves his shaft clean before it's Akaashi's turn pouring cream at the tip again, swallowing him with ease delighted by the sweetness.

"Shouyou-kun," calls Osamu by his side pushing down his pants to reveal his own erection, "Take care of me too, wouldya?"

Hinata reflects for a moment, he hasn't realized earlier but Osamu's eye color is slightly different from Atsumu's, a darker tone. His natural hair color is almost black too, he's a vivid contrast to his brother, more mellow, less crass, a better person in general. _"Can't say I dislike it,"_ he thinks bobbing his head with a passion swiveling his tongue along his big cock, _"Oh, at least they match in size."_

A loud pop and Atsumu quits his sucking feeling Hinata's member twitch, "Hah...shit Shouyou-kun, yer gonna return the favor once 'Samu is done, got it?"

"Come on boke, we're waiting for our dessert," Kageyama's fist wraps around picking up a harsh pace, jerking Hinata making spurts of precum squirt and dribble from the slit.

Akaashi licks the clear liquid trickling on Kageyama's fingers, he's always hated wasting it, if only he could keep this treat to himself by asking Hinata to come inside him. "We behaved just as you wanted Shouyou, now be good and give us our reward."

"Ah, ngh- yes, crap, I'm gonna- open your mouths-!" Hinata groans and his hips snap upwards releasing a massive shot of cum onto his lovely setters, painting their faces white with one strand after another until he's totally spent.

"God, yer too damn hot," Osamu tugs softly at Hinata's hair to stuff his cheek with his cock, thrusting rapidly as he finally climaxes spilling within the scorching heat of his mouth.

They slump on their seats panting heavily, a dinner has never felt so satisfying in every sense of the word. Fresh cum slides down their faces, their own needs not quite sated yet but the logistics of sharing with four people sound too difficult to attempt right now.

"Mmnn...yes, this is my favorite taste," Akaashi swipes his tongue licking away the last milky drops.

"Told ya, can't keep yerself from blowin' him dry."

Kageyama gathers the leftover cum with his thumb sucking on it, "Thanks for the meal."

A noisy growl resounds in the restaurant.

"...I'm hungry," so it was Hinata's stomach, he didn't get a chance to eat onigiri after all and he's been starving since lunch time.

"My bad Shouyou-kun, let me cook somethin' special for you," a decent apology all things considered, Osamu walks back to the kitchen and this time Atsumu goes after him.

"Yup, leave it to the Miyas Shouyou-kun, yer gonna fall for our cookin' so badly you won't want to leave!"

In the meantime Akaashi takes a tissue from the table wiping Hinata's chest while he sits on the edge. "That was quite a learning experience, I could get used to eating rice like this."

"I'm not sure the blowjob party is included in that deal," Kageyama snorts helping Hinata to get his t-shirt on.

Hinata sulks looking at the empty table, "You guys ate all the food, jerks."

On the bright side Osamu doesn't take long to prepare a new set of onigiri and the rest of the night is spent drinking and chatting until it gets late. Akaashi and Kageyama bow thankful for the scrumptious dinner, Hinata waving goodbye at the twins as they rush to take the train home. Kageyama falls asleep on the way back, but Hinata's phone constantly buzzing keeps him awake.

[ Group Chat: Miyas ]

-Shouyou: everything went well

-Shouyou: thanks a lot! (´ з `)ノ

-Osamu: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself

-Osamu: I'll make sure to teach you new things next time

-Atsumu: fuck off Samu

-Atsumu: don't trust him, he's a bastard

-Atsumu: look at what he had planned to do with you tonight

-Osamu: Shouyou liked it, isn't that right?

-Shouyou: it was embarrassing

-Shouyou: but I liked it ❤️

Atsumu glares at his brother from the table and Osamu snickers behind the counter.

"Yer not seducin' Shouyou-kun under my watch."

"We'll see about that 'Tsumu, remember who won last time we fought over someone?"

"That was years ago, I'm a hundred percent more irresistible now."

"Yer still the same shithead with the personality of sewage water."

"Fuck you asshole!"

Osamu ignores the array of insults checking the restaurant wares, there are plenty of rice bags left for the week. "Hey 'Tsumu, maybe next time we should invite more people," he says with a smirk.

Today's recipe worked out better than anticipated, although it's nowhere near perfect...so what ingredients would improve its taste?

\- - -

FIN ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I regret nothing.
> 
> PS; I advice ya'll to read the whole Wiki article on Nyotaimori/Nantaimori. Interesting stuff!  
> "The Japanese practice of nyotaimori – serving sushi on a naked body – is said to have its origins in the samurai period in Japan. The naked sushi idea began during the samurai period in Japan. It was a subculture to the geishas. It would take place in a geisha house as a celebration after a victorious battle."


End file.
